


It Was Just Once

by IsangMSMNGDamo



Series: NCT Mpreg Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsangMSMNGDamo/pseuds/IsangMSMNGDamo
Summary: It was positive.





	It Was Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tira :) hope you like it <3

**It Was Just Once**

 

  
"That's positive." It _was_ positive. Definitely positive.

 

Jaemin didn't know what to do.

 

"Oh shit. That's positive."

 

Jaemin took his nth pregnancy test and shook the stick, tapping it as if the results would change. But each time he took one, results were the same. They were all positive.

 

"Crap." Jaemin knew he was screwed. Of course he was, how could this have happened to him. Him, who's only ever had sex _once._ With this one hot guy he really liked that he met at Renjun Huang's party 2 months ago, Lucas Wong. And Jaemin remembers that night all too damn well.

 

He curses again, realizing his situation because _holy shit_ he's pregnant.

 

What was he gonna do? He was still in college, just 6 more months before graduating. He's belly will be swelling by that time. God, what was he gonna tell his parents? That their precious only child got knocked up by a guy he wasn't even dating? What if they ask him to give up the baby? All be damned before he'll ever let them do something like that. He still needed to confirm with the doctors but if he really was pregnant, he would keep the child no matter what.

 

Was he going to tell Lucas?

 

_Ding Dong_

 

Jaemin put his hands on his face. This was seriously not the time. He was in no mood to face anyone right now, he kept thinking, but soon found himself in front of his apartment door, opening it to see who was ringing the door bell.

 

And faith is just so damn hilarious because in front of his doorstep now was Lucas Wong. The guy who knocked him up.

 

"What do you want?" Jaemin didn't mean for it to sound so harsh because Jaemin was never harsh.

 

This seem to startle Lucas as he flinched visibly. "Uh... Renjun told me you weren't feeling well-" the tall man scratched his head. Jaemin only noticed the plastic bag he was carrying when Lucas raised it up to hand it to him. "So I brought some medicine for you. 'Cuz, you know, maybe you caught something-"

 

"Why?"

 

Lucas raised his head, looking confused. "Uh... I don't know, the weather probably? It has been becoming a bit chilly lately-"

 

"Not that, dumbass-" Jaemin snapped. He didn't know why he did but it was probably all the stress and pregnancy hormones finally kicking in. "I meant why are you here! Why are you doing this!?"

 

Jaemin's outburst startled Lucas. "I was just worried... You weren't responding to any of my texts and I got worried." Lucas mumbled softly.

 

Jaemin was close to tears, he wanted to slap Lucas so hard. Punch his chest and slam the door in front of his face, as if any of those would make this situation any better. But he didn't. Instead, he-

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

Lucas blinked. "What?"

 

"I'm pregnant and it's yours, you giant monkey." Jaemin cried, tears streaming down his face. "Why didn't you use a condom?!" That was the last thing Jaemin shouted before he slammed the door on Lucas' face.

 

But it was stopped midway, with Lucas wedging in between the door opening. Jaemin tried to push harder so that Lucas couldn't get in but the other was obvipusly much much stronger than he was, so now, Lucas was inside his apartment, both of them trying to catch their breathes.

 

Lucas recovered first and cornered Jaemin. "Wait- what you said just now, is it true?"

 

Jaemin glared at Lucas. Like he would ever _joke_ about this. "Yes it's true and do you know how I know you're the father? Because I have only ever had sex with one guy and it had to be you. I mean, what kind of sperm do you have to get me pregnant on the first try-"

 

Jaemin was cut off from his rambling as Lucas took him in a bone crushing hug. The pregnant man was confused. He didn't know what was happening.

 

"Lucas?"

 

"I love you Jaemin Na."

 

Okay, that was a bomb he didn't realize was gonna drop. "Wait, what?"

 

Lucas pulled away, gently pushing Jaemin back by the shoulders. He had this absolutely goofy smile like he was a mad man on drugs. "I love you. For so long, since I saw you on freshman orientation. I've always wanted to talk to you and ask you out, but everyone was so drawn in to you and liked you that I didn't get to have a chance. Until 2 months ago when I drank enough bravery to talk to you at Renjun's party."

 

Lucas knelt before Jaemin, surprising the other to render him speechless. "I've always loved you, Jaemin. And I will do whatever it takes for you to fall in love with me, too. I promise that I will do my best to take care of you and the baby for as long as I live."

 

Jaemin didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. Lucas stared at him so earnestly, so filled with emotion.

 

"I promise I will love you for the rest of my life, Jaemin Na. And I never break my promises." Lucas claimed with resolute. "Please let's give this a try."

 

Lucas stared at him, awaiting his answer. Jaemin was too overwhelmed, everything was just happening so fast. He seriously had no idea what to do.

 

But then flashes of the night they were together flooded Jaemin's memories.

 

How Lucas was so tender. How he said soft reassurances in his ears. How he eased away every little insecurity Jaemin had. How he caressed his body so gently like he was a jewel.

 

How he whispered words of _I love you_ over and over again.

 

Jaemin stared at Lucas again. Not a hint of weakness or doubt on his well-chiseled face. And for a moment, Jaemin might think this could work. Maybe. 

 

"Okay."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for the next couple? :)


End file.
